Snogging In The Classroom
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: Cosmo is a teacher at Fairy World University, and Timmy comes and visits him. Warning! There is no plot whatsoever! And since I didn't know what Cosmo's last name was or if he had one, I gave him my favorite actor's! Ewan McGregor!


Snogging In The Classroom

Summary: Cosmo is a teacher, one day Timmy stops by to visit. Beware! There is no plot whatsoever!  
  
As Cosmo concluded his lecture, he glanced around the classroom to see if there were any questions. Blank faces stared back at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, mentally wondering if his students had heard a word of his speech. He had been teaching at Fairy World University for only two and a half years and already he was considering quitting. After growing accustomed to the hours of a high school, he was still having difficulties adjusting to the late afternoon classes he'd been assigned to instruct at the college.

Cosmo sighed again. History could be such a bore at times. Especially when you're obligated to teach the same thing over and over again. "Any questions?"The class remained silent. Then a lonely hand went up at the top row of the classroom. "Um, Professor McGregor? Can we...go now...?"

Glancing at the clock on the wall behind him, he saw that there were still a few minutes left. But even he was starting to grow restless. It was Friday, and he had no classes scheduled to teach the next day. Finally, he could relax and not have to worry about insubordinate little college students for an entire weekend. "Professor McGregor?"

The quiet call snatched him away from his thoughts, and he shook his head, a somewhat regretful smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but there is still time left, and I can't dismiss you until the bell has sounded." A collective groan emitted from the mass of students, and Cosmo couldn't help but smirk. Their small moment of suffering seemed like revenge for all the time he'd spent on campus--all the extra time when those brats were nowhere to be found--when he would have rather been at home, cuddled up on the couch with his lover.

Only mere seconds later, there was a short knock on the door. Cosmo furrowed his eyebrows, wondering who could have possibly wanted to interrupt the class when it was almost over. The green-haired fairy took a step toward the door, but it was needless, as the door opened, revealing a casually dressed young adult. Cosmo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Timmy? What are you doing here?"

"To see you, why else?" At the sound of his smooth voice, several fairy girls giggled and whispered to each other childishly. Timmy spared them a glance, mostly for his own amusement, and they squealed in delight. One cheeky student jotted down her phone number on a slip of paper and hurled it at him, knowing that he'd catch it. Reflexively, his hand went up, and his fingers curled around ball of paper. He uncrumpled it and pretended to look at it, smiled in the girl's direction and pocketed the small piece of paper.

The red- haired fairy girl fluttered thick lashes at him. He chuckled quietly to himself and turned to Cosmo, silently wondering why girls even tried anymore. After announcing his relationship with Cosmo almost a year ago, one would think they would give up. Oddly enough, they just seemed to try even harder. "Why are you still here?" Timmy asked softly. "We have somewhere to be, remember?" "Yes, I do. But class isn't over yet."

"To hell with class. What about me?" Cosmo grinned at the pouty look on his lover's face. "I'm sorry, Timmy, but it's only a few more minutes." "I can't wait that long." The chocolate-haired young man turned to the class. "Get out. Now," he ordered sharply, before turning back to smirk at Cosmo.The sound of students gathering their things was heard. Cosmo glared at Timmy, but directed his statement at the class. "Everyone sit down. No one leaves until the bell rings."

Aww, Cos- chan, come on..." he purred, walking behind the green-haired professor and slipping his arms around his neck. He put his mouth to Cosmo's ear, his breath tickling the other's flesh, "It'll be worth it, I promise." Cosmo's cheeks burned at his throaty voice. He felt one of Timmy's hands slowly slide down his clothed bicep, then glide over his side, across and down his muscled abdomen to grab his steadily hardening cock. Cosmo yelped in surprise and turned around to face the man bent on torturing him.

Timmy grinned playfully at him. "You know, I'd advise you to let them leave now. Unless you want them to see you get fucked right here on your desk." Wide green eyes met with mischievous cerulean ones. Cosmo's jaws were still struggling to respond to the blatant remark, when the shrill bell sounded, signaling the end of class. Timmy glanced at the pupils still seated in their desks. "You can go now," he said with an arched eyebrow. No one moved.

The young man laughed to himself. "It looks as though you're teaching a class full of hentais. So what do you say we give them a show?" Cosmo's eyes widened to an even larger size, and his entire face now burned with embarrassment. "What?!" he sputtered with incredulity. "Timmy, what do you think you're-- " The brown-haired teen silenced him with a passionate kiss, his tongue running across the soft, pink flesh of Cosmo's lips. He forced himself into his lover's mouth, demanding a reaction. As Timmy explored the warm cavern, he lifted his hand to press against the back of Cosmo's head, urging him to deepen the kiss.

Cosmo moaned softly as their tongues fought for dominance, the probing organs dancing with a sensual rhythm. Timmy lightly skimmed his free hand up Cosmo's suit to rest on his shoulders. He pushed his mate onto the wooden desk and leaned over him, pushing their hips against each other, pressing their arousals together. Timmy slowly threw his head back and groaned his pleasure to the ceiling, knowing what a rise he would get out of his usually stoic lover. "Oh...Timmy...we-we can't do this here..." Cosmo said between ragged breaths.

The only response he received was an amused smirk as Timmy turned lust-filled eyes on him. He reached out and pulled Cosmo up to him, placing light kisses over his heated face. At the same time he tugged off the brown jacket and loosened his tie, tossing both articles of clothing to the floor. He unbuttoned the first two buttons of the white shirt with ease, but fumbled with the third. Growling in frustration and anticipation, he ripped the shirt away from Cosmo's torso and threw it behind him.

The students watched attentively as the teenage human pushed their professor onto the desk again and climbed on top of him. Timmy leaned down to leave a trail of wet kisses along Cosmo's jawbone, the front of his neck, down his heaving chest. He captured one hard nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth and tongue. Cosmo whimpered and gripped the back of Timmy's shirt, his fingers almost tearing the dark green fabric.

Chuckling softly to himself, Timmy left the pink bud to give the same treatment to the other. A quiet moan escaped Cosmo's lips as Timmy continued the moist path down his washboard abs, stopping at the waistband of his pants. He unbuckled the leather belt and unzipped the slacks with his teeth. As he slid the material down muscled legs, Cosmo clumsily kicked off his shoes to allow Timmy to properly discard the garment as he had the others.

Sitting back on his haunches, Timmy admired the proud erection in front of him. Cosmo's breath was heavy as he gazed up at his brown-haired lover, hunger showing plainly in his eyes. "God, Timmy, just fuck me now!"A slow smirk crawled onto Timmy's features as turned his attention to Cosmo's flushed face. "Beg me." "What...?" "Beg me, Cosmo. Beg me and tell me exactly what you want," he said, his voice deep with desire.

Each pupil in the classroom leaned forward to hear their professor submit to Timmy's wishes. They watched as Cosmo closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the desk, his lips parting to speak, his voice just above a hoarse whisper. "I want you to fuck me, Timmy. God, I want you to fuck me hard. I want to feel your hard cock inside of me. I need you to pound into me over and over again until I scream your name. I want you to suck me, make me come until I can't anymore...I-I need you..." he trailed off and swallowed.

Timmy's smirk turned into a feral grin. "That's all I needed to hear, Cos-chan." Cosmo opened his eyes to see a mane of brown duck down over his aching manhood. He felt warm, wet lips envelop him entirely and a soft tongue roughly stroking his length. Biting his lip to contain a loud moan, he arched his back, his fingers grasping fistfuls of chocolate hair. Timmy pulled his mouth up, sucking and licking, until his lips touched the tip of Cosmo's erection. His tongue darted out to lick away the bitter beads of precum. Cosmo whimpered with need and wriggled his hips as Timmy deep-throated him again. Timmy dragged his nails lightly over Cosmo's heated flesh and rested them firmly on his pelvis, holding him in place.

As Timmy pumped his mouth over his lover's length, he could feel his own arousal pressing against the confines of his jeans, begging to be tended to. He stared up at Cosmo with passion etched into his crystal blue orbs and watched him as his mouth opened to release a strangled cry of pleasure, his spine arched and his head tossed back. Timmy smiled around the hardened organ and laughed quietly, the vibrations causing a shiver to course through Cosmo's body.

Timmy continued his teasing, dragging out Cosmo's blissful torment and eliciting from him moans steadily rising in volume. Working his skilled mouth over Cosmo, the grip on his hips loosened and Cosmo bucked into his mouth, desperate for release. Timmy moved back and reclaimed his hold on him just as Cosmo's muscles tensed, and he came into his mouth, his seed spilling down Timmy's throat.

The young man swallowed enthusiastically and licked his lips as he took them away from Cosmo's now limp shaft. He tenderly stroked the green-haired fairy's damp skin, down and then up to cup his face in his hands. He pulled Cosmo up for an intense kiss before breaking away and staring into his heavy- lidded eyes.

Cosmo smiled lazily, one hand drifting down to reach under the hem of Timmy's shirt, caressing his tanned skin. Timmy closed his eyes and purred at the touch, his unsatisfied desire heightening with every stroke. He roughly pushed Cosmo down again and quickly stripped of his restrictive clothing. Vaguely, he heard sounds of appreciation from the class and smirked.

Climbing on top of Cosmo once more, he positioned his arousal against the other's entrance. "You said you wanted it hard, right?" he purred, his voice husky. A primitive glint sparkled in his blue eyes and another feral grin parted his lips before he shoved himself into Cosmo fully, ripping a pleasured moan from the older man's throat. Timmy stayed there for a few moments, his shaft completely engulfed, his breaths coming in gasps. He swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Unnn...Timmy..." Cosmo gasped, his hips twitching around Timmy's length. Timmy pulled out achingly slow, then thrust back into him. Both men moaned in pained delight as Timmy repeated the action several more times. Cosmo bucked his hips, meeting Timmy's every plunge. The emerald-eyed bishounen felt his length grow harder with every thrust and whimpered as his need was ignored. He reached with one of his hands to stroke himself, but was stopped by a firm grip. Timmy forced both of Cosmo's hands above his head, holding his wrists down with one hand. The other was used to brush over his erection teasingly.

T- Ti...mmy...please..." Cosmo thrusted his hips forward, groaning carnally, as Timmy grazed against the bundle of nerves inside of him. The blue-eyed man leaned down and kissed his lips intimately, positioning himself so that he hit that same spot every time. The sensuous play of lip and tongue was broken when Timmy pulled away to leave biting kisses along his neck. He caressed the bite mark at the nape of Cosmo's neck with his tongue, earning a growl from the man beneath him.

Feeling the walls of muscle around him contract, and realizing his own nearing climax, Timmy drove into Cosmo with fervent thrusts. He stroked his godfather's aching erection, his hand matching the pace of his hips. Cosmo bucked desperately against him, grinding himself around Timmy, frantically trying to gain completion. Timmy was just as eager to satisfy himself, and he plunged harder and faster into Cosmo, his fingers harshly stroking his koi's length.

Both men moaned with absolute ecstasy, their backs arching, as they came simultaneously. Cosmo sprayed his essence onto Timmy's stomach and chest, and Timmy exploded inside of Cosmo's heated entrance. Their lithe bodies glistened with sweat, and Timmy collapsed onto Cosmo, still inside of him, both of them gasping for breath. Timmy's hold loosened on Cosmo's wrists and his hand came down to touch his love's cheek.

Cosmo..." Timmy breathed, kissing the other gently and passionately.The green-haired professor returned the kiss with just as much affection. He tilted his head to the side, baring his neck as his princely mate nipped at his cooling skin. Smiling softly, he turned his attention to his obviously aroused students.

"Class dismissed."

The End 


End file.
